Warrior
by WideAwake94
Summary: "Elena, look at me. I know you and I know my daughter the first thing she's going to do is take care of everyone else before herself that's why I need you to take care of her ok? Just like you always have been, do you understand?" she asked looking furiously into my eyes. I couldn't help but tear up a little nodding my head "I promise".
1. Pilot

_All you have is your fire_

_And the place you need to reach_

_Don't you ever, tame your demons_

_Always keep them on a leash..._

_Hozier - Arsonist's Lullabye_

* * *

><p>Watching Clarke draw was one of my favorites. The way she would get lost in the drawing was amazing, at least to me. I let out a sigh glancing at earth from our little window. It's been 97 years after a devastating nuclear war wiped out almost all life on Earth making it impossible to survive, the ground was full of radiation but they were survivors 12 nation that came together creating our new home "The Ark". We were told that it would take 100 years for earth to become survivable again which meant 4 generation according to Clarke. Everyone dreamed about going back to earth but it wasn't realistic. On the Ark they were many rules that no matter how big or small they were punishable by death. I broke away from my thought returning my glance back at Clarke.<p>

"Is it finished?" I asked referring to her drawing which looked like a moon surrounded by stars.

"Almost, come help me it finish lazy" Clarke replied giving a side smile, returning the smile I got up from the bed and sat down next to her taking the second chalk and starting to work on the clouds.

My name's Elena Kane, yeah as in Councilor Marcus Kane and the reason that Clarke and I were in here, well that a very painful memory. I grew up with Clarke considering that our parents were some what close friends. Me, Wells and Clarke. The three of us were Inseparable growing up. We were almost finished when the guards barged in.

"Prisoners 318 and 319 face the wall".

Clarke and I glanced at each at other before getting up slowly.

"What is this?" Clarke asked while I chose to remain silent.

"Quiet! Hold out your right arm" the gourd told us reaching inside a box containing some kind of metal bracelet. Clarke glanced back at me with a worried look shaking her head.

"No, no it's not our time". I grabbed her left hand trying to calm her down a little.

"I only turn 18 in two weeks and her in a month" I said squeezing Clarke's hand but the guard completely ignored our words and one of them took out the shocker while the second approached Clarke holding the metal bracelet.

"Take off your watch" he demanded referring to the watch that was currently on her right wrist. Bad move.

"It was my father's" Clarke said refusing and started to fight the guards she somehow managed to push them away from us and grabbed my hand pulling me with her, we ran our of our cell only to see the same thing happened to everyone on the sky box.

"What's going on" I asked quietly looking at Clarke when I saw a gourd coming out of the next cell I quickly grabbed Clarke pulling her behind me. We were getting ready to run when we heard our names. "Clarke, Elena Stop!". It was Clarke's mom.

"Mom? Mom what's going on? What it this?". "Clarke asked with her voice breaking. Abby in response pulled us into a hug.

I continued Clarke "Their killing us all aren't they? Reducing population to make more time for the rest of you? My dad said this would happen". Abby shook her head putting her right hand on my cheek and her left hand on Clarke glancing between us.

"Both of you listen to me. You are not being executed. You are being sent to the ground, all 100 of you".

"What? But its not safe" Clare said not believing her mom "No, no we get reviewed at 18". I didn't say anything I already knew something like this would happen but before she could say anything the was hit by a dart by one of the guards but before I could turn around Abby lifted her hand saying to hold off before putting her hands of my face making me look at her.

"Elena, look at me. I know you and I know my daughter the first thing she's going to do is take care of everyone else before herself that's why I need you to take care of her ok? Just like you always have been, do you understand?" she asked looking furiously into my eyes. I couldn't help but tear up a little nodding my head "I promise".

Abby only pulled me into a hug whispering into my ear "I'm proud of, remember everything I thought you and everything you father and grandmother thought you" I let out a gasp when I felt a little stab at my shoulder before everything went black.

* * *

><p>When I woke up I was strapped in a chair and hissed when I felt a sharp pain on my right wrist seeing a familiar bracelet.<p>

"Good morning" a familiar voice greeted making me gasp looking to my right seeing Clarke still passed out and to my my other best friend right next to me.

"Wells? How?" I asked in disbelief with a stupid grin on my face I missed him.

"Someone has to take care of both you" he replied flashing me his smile but our moment of bonding was broken with Clarke's hiss which meant she woke up.

"Welcome Back" Wells greeted her but seeing the scowl of her said that she wasn't pleased to see him at all.

"Wells why the hell are you here?" Clarke asked clearly pissed off.

Yup I was right. It didn't take long for them to start fighting but then we shook and the lights flickered and the screens turned on and Jaha'a face appeared on the screen.

"Ger ready for the Insults" I murmured to Wells looking back at the screen.

_"Prisoners of the Ark, hear me now you've been given a second chance and as your Councilor it's my hope that you'll see this as just not as a chance for you but as a chance for all of us, indeed for all mankind itself. We have no idea what's waiting for you down there if the odds of survival were better we would have sent others, but frankly were sending you because your crimes have made you expendables. if however you survive"_ as on cue "Your dad's a dick Wells". There it was.

I glanced at Wells seeing that he was already looking I offered a small comforting smile that thankfully her returned I grabbed his hand squeezing it shutting out the rest of his dad's speech sending a little glare at Clarke making her lower her head. He was saying something about a Mount Weather when I heard cheering something about spacewalker and Finn when a boy floated over to us smirking at Clarke, like that's going to work doing the same with me and than looking at Wells

"Check it out, your dad floated me after all" Finn told Wells making everyone around us laugh but to me it wasn't amusing.

"You should strap in before the parachute diploids" Wells answered ignoring his snarky remark.

"Hey you two stay put if you want to live!" Clarke snapped at two boys that were unstrapping themselves.

"Hey you're both the traitors that were in solitary for over a year" Finn said after looking at the both of us making me glare at him.

"And you're the idiot that wasted a month of oxygen on an illegal spacewalk" Clarke snapped at him making me smile.

"But it was fun" Finn completely ignored her insult "I'm Finn" he introduced before floating away.

"Stay in your seats!" Clarke said when suddenly we shook violently meaning that the parachutes opened Finn was thrown away behind us

"Finn are you ok?" I screamed trying to look for him but the strap was too tight. Wells and Clarke started to talk but it heated with Clarke finishing it telling Wells that she hated him before I could say anything to stop them there was a bump and we stopped meaning that we have landed.

"Listen, no machine hum" Some kid said followed by a "Whoa, that's a first" from his friend.

Suddenly there was a buzzing sound from our straps and I quickly untied myself running over to Finn.

"Finn! Is he breathing?" I asked running over to them checking one of the boys seeing Finn looking shocked.

"The outer door is on the lower level let's go!" someone screamed.

"No! We can't just open the doors" Clarke exclaimed before running towered them.

"Clarke wait!" I snapped and quickly got up running after her leaving Finn.

"Hey just back it up guys" another voice said while I got off the ladder standing behind Clarke who started to push her way thru pulling me with her "Stop! The air could be toxic".

"If the air's toxic we're all dead anyway" he replied dismissing Clarke before she could say anything a girl's voice interrupted

"Bellamy?" A girl started to push her way to him while everyone whispered before reaching over to him and standing in front of him.

"Oh my good look how big you are" he told looking at her with a look full of love before she shrew herself at him hugging him.

"What the hell are you wearing? A guard's uniform?" she asked pulling at his jacket.

"I borrowed it to get on the dropship, someone's got to keep an eye on you" he told making me glance at Clarke making me remember my promise, look's like I'm not the only one that's here protecting someone they love.

"Where's your wrist band?" Clarke asked completely ruining their moment.

"Do you mind? I haven't seen my brother in a year" the girl snapped at Clarke glaring at her.

"No one has a brother!" someone screamed followed by "That's Octavia Blake the girl they found hidden in the floor" a girl said and Octavia got ready to jump on her when I quickly got from behind Clarke putting my hands on her shoulders

"Hey, whoa she's not worth it!" I told her making her stop and look at me with a look that said 'are you kidding me' so before she could say anything I continued "How about you give them something else to make them remember your name" I asked glancing at her brother and in response he nodded his head for me to continue.

"Yeah like what?" she hissed making me smirk at her, after all I did owe her considering it was father and Wells's decision to float her mother and send her to the sky box

"Be the first person to walk on the ground after 100 years, that will shut them up good" I told her and looked back at her brother motioning for him to open the door and in response she gave me a real smile turning to the door. Bellamy pulled the handle and for a second everything was bright and slowly I started to see everything but firstly the trees and how green they were. Octavia glanced at Bellamy and then at me like she was asking for permission and in response I only smiled "Your moment" I told her making her smile and she took a huge breath and started to walk slowly to the ground. she jumped down on the ground and lifted her hands and screamed "Were back bitches!" and at that cheers broke and everyone ran outside the dropship before I could grab Clarke's hand I was pushed outside but two hands grabbed me before I tripped helping me stand up.

"Thanks" I murmured seeing that it was Octavia who offered me a smile.

"I just wanted to say thanks" she told me pushing back her hair.

"You deserved it" I told her with a half smile when I saw Clarke behind her holding a map motioning me to follow her and I gave Octavia an apologetic smile "Got to go" I told her gesturing to Clarke, suddenly she pulled me into a hug surprising me and gently I hugged her back.

* * *

><p>"What's up?" I asked when I reached Clarke.<p>

"Follow me" she said showing me the map and we started to walk a little down the hill when we stopped at the edge and she opened me the map and it didn't take long for both of us to realize that we were on the wrong mountain.

"I'm gonna go find Wells" I told her and before she could answer I ran away from her knowing she wouldn't want him involved.

It didn't take long to find him, he was in the dropship checking the computers.

"Anything?" I asked Wells that was checking the screen, he only shook his head so I walked outside seeing Clarke drawing on the map.

"Yes adventure!" I exclaimed jumping down next to her making her roll her eyes at me making her crack a smile.

"We got problems, the communication system is dead. I went to the roof a dozen panels are missing, heat fried the Wires" Wells informed us coming to stand next to us.

"Well all that matters right now is getting to mount weather. See? Look" she said making us look at the map drawing a line using something "This is us" she made a little black circle "This is where we need to get to if we want to survive" she finished drawing a line leading to the mountain.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" Wells asked, I lowered my head already knowing the answer when Clarke didn't answer it didn't take long for him to realize it too "Your father" he answered to himself.

"Cool, a map do they get a bar in this town I'll buy you a beer" a boy with goggles approached us alongside his friend.

"Do you mind" Wells said grabbing his hand pushing him.

"Wells take it easy he's just curious" I said reaching out to grab his coat.

"Hey, hey hand's off of him his with us" another guy approached followed by his gang, he had blue eyes that's the first thing I saw but I quickly snapped out of it.

"Relax" Wells told him lifting his hands as if saying that he meant no harm, but I don't think that will help "We're just trying to figure out where we are".

"We're on the ground, isn't that good enough for ya?" Bellamy's voice sounded making us look over at him. He was standing next to Octavia looking over at us.

"We need to find mount weather you heard my father's message that has to be our first priority" Wells said walking over to Bellamy I quickly started to follow him not trusting where this conversation was going grabbing the back of his coat making him stop making him glance back at me in questioning and I shook my head meaning not to get too close to Bellamy so he stopped.

"Screw your father, what you think you're in charge here? You and your little princess" she told him with her voice filled with venom glaring the three of us but more at Clarke and Wells than me, guess she figured out who I was but to my surprise she chose not to involve my maybe because of what I did for her

"Do you think we care who's in charge?" Clarke snapped at her. Knowing Clarke she'd gonna give one of her speeches.

"We need to get to mount weather. Not because the Councilor said so but because the longer we wait the hungrier we'll get and the harder this will be, how long do you think we will last without those supplies we're looking at a twenty mile track ok? So if we want to get there before dark we need to leave. Now." She finished making me crack a smile reminding me of her father, he would have been proud.

"I've got a better idea. You three go, find it for us. let the privileges to the hard work for a change" Bellamy said making me glare at him who the does he think he is. His speech was followed with yeah from the others agreeing with him..

"You're not listening we all need to go" Wells tried to explain before he got pushed harshly by Blue eyes.

"Look everybody Councilor of earth".

"Hey leave him alone!" I snapped trying to push him but one of his goons grabbed before I could reach Wells.

"Get off of me!" I said to the one holding me trying to kick him getting mad when I saw the Blake sibling laughing.

"You think that's funny" Wells asked clearly not amused.

Suddenly Blue eyes pushed him harshly to the ground making him fall.

"Wells!" I trying to get free but it wasn't working I saw Clarke getting grabbed too making it impossible for us to help somehow.

"No" The guy answered "But that was" he said sarcastically.

When Wells stood up I noticed straight away that his ankle was hurt and that it wasn't going to be a fair fight. suddenly Finn landed between them appearing out of nowhere practically saving Wells making me Sigh in relief.

"Kid's got one leg. How about you wait it's a fair fight" Finn told him.

"Hey spacewalker, rescue me next" Octavia said approaching Finn clearly flirting with him breaking the Stare down making everyone laugh.

I quickly walked over to Wells putting his hand around me and helped him limp back to where the door was helping him sit down I checked his ankle gently relaxing when it wasn't broken.

"Well good news it's not broken. Bad news it's badly bruised so you won't be able to come" I told Wells looking at him apologetically.

"How bad?" Clarke asked followed by Finn.

"Not good, he won't be able to come if we leave today" I said knowing Wells would want to come with us.

"So mount weather, when do we leave?" Finn asked.

"Right now" Clarke replied standing up "We'll be back with food" she told us walking over to talk with Finn leaving me with Wells.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" I asked quietly feeling bad for leaving him behind.

"No, you should go, but how the three of you will carry a food for 100?" he asked making me frown, that is a good question.

I looked at Clarke that was talking to Finn who turned around pulled over the two who spoke to us before

"Five of us. can we go now?" Finn asked tapping their shoulders apparently referring that I was going and that those two were coming with us.

"Sounds like a party make it six" Octavia approached them but quickly followed followed by her brother, what a surprise not interested on them I turned back to Wells.

"I'm serious, I can stay with you. I don't trust that guy not to try something else" It was true I didn't trust him and I didn't trust Bellamy either.

"I'll be fine, you worry too much Elena" Wells told me squeezing my hand gently.

"Well if I won't look after you who will always and forever right" I said making him smile at me.

"Elena, you coming?" Clarke's voice made me brake our gaze.

"Go" he told me softly gesturing with his head to the group

"Be safe" I told him and grabbed his face kissing his forehead goodbye and walked pass by Finn and the others not in the mood for talking.

I was following behind getting lost in everything around with a goofy smile on my when I saw the one of the due was walking beside me.

"Monty" He introduced himself offering me his hand that I shook.

"Elena" I replied offering him a smile.

"So are you and Wells are like a thing?" he asked letting go of my hand, I only shook my head. Everyone always assume that.

"No, he's my best friend" I explained before turning up to catch up with Clarke not really in the mood to talk.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys? Would you try and keep up?" Clarke said pulling me to a stop.<p>

"Come on how the both of you are blocking all of this out?" Finn asked with Octavia Monty and Jasper beside him.

"Well it's simple. I wonder why haven't we seen any animals?" Clarke asked.

"Maybe it's because there are none, maybe we've already been exposed to enough radiation to kill us, but it sure is pretty. Come on" she said starting to walk again.

"Elena!" was soon followed making me sigh, sometimes I forget that I'm older.

I smiled sheepishly at Finn "Trust me you do not want to keep her waiting, I did once so she stole my dull and made me chase after her for hours before she gave it back, let's move!" and heard him laughing while running towards Clarke.

I quickly found Clarke and caught up with her.

"Hey I'm not taking sides but could you try not to fight with Wells every time he's around us?" I asked glancing at Clarke.

She gave one of her famous glares making me sigh.

"My father is dead because of him excuse me for not wanting to be around him!" she snapped starting to walk faster.

"Look I'm not asking you to forgive him and I'm not going to, you saw that he's a target back there" I explained trying to make her understand my point of view.

"He got my father flouted!" she snapped again making me sigh sadly.

"I know but" I said grabbing her hand making her stop and look at me "Down here everyone matters because we're going to need each other to survive" I finished looking in her eyes Clarke released a sigh before looking back at me.

"You're right, I'll try my best but no promises" she finally answered making me smile "That's all I'm asking".

Suddenly I saw something brown and I quickly recognized and nudged Clarke whispering "Look!" and pointing at the deer.

We slowly and quietly approached a little and crochet down, both of us with big smiles, finally an animal. Clarke signaled for the others to do the same and they slowly got next to us, all of us watching the deer in wonder.

"No animals ha?" Finn joked looking between me and Clarke considering he was between us and in return I only smiled "It's beautiful" I said quietly admiring the deer.

Finn started to move forward when he accidentally stepped on a twig snapping making the deer lift his head up only they were two heads, I felt someone grabbing my hand and when I followed the hand I saw the hand belonged to Octavia who looked shaken up so I squeezed her hand comforting her glancing back at Clarke who was already looking at me.

* * *

><p>Finn started asking why they send us down here after all this time and they started to throw some ideas when Clarke interfered them.<p>

"It wasn't a Satellite the Ark is dying" she said continuing to walk beside my while Octavia and the others stop to look at us.

"At the current population level there's roughly three months of life support maybe four not that we're gone" I continued Clarke not stopping walking.

"So that was the secret they locked you both up to keep?" Finn asked trailing behind us "Why they kept you in solitary floated your parents and you're grandmother?"

"My father and her mother were the engineers that discovered the flaw, they thought people had the right to know Elena's mother didn't want to tell my Kane knowing he wouldn't want to go public" Clarke explained while the others caught up.

"The Council disagreed, her mother and my father. They were afraid it would cause panic but my grandmother agreed the people should know" I added but before I continued Clarke interfered "We were going to go public any way, well when Wells.." Clarke trailed off.

"What? Turned in your parents and grandmother?" Finn asked.

"Anyway, the guard showed up before we could. That's why today, that's why it was worth the risk. Even if we all die at least they bought themselves more time" I finished the explanation.

"They're going to kill more people aren't they?" Monty asked already knowing the answer.

"Good. After what they did to me, I say float them all" Octavia told him walking over Clarke with a hateful stare and walking away after she did

"You don't mean that" Jasper quickly told running after her.

"We have to warn them" Finn said looking at Clarke making me feel a little awkward.

"That's what my father said" Clarke answered gazing at him.

Yup defiantly awkward so I glanced at Monty motioning my head towards where Octavia and Jasper went he quickly nodded and we left Finn and Clarke walking ahead only to see Octavia stripping down with Jasper standing there with his mouth open "Damn I love earth".

Octavia was standing at the Edge of the rock taking off her pants.

"Octavia what the hell are you doing?" Clarke demanded not liking it one bit.

Octavia didn't say anything only turned around and jumped so we quickly ran over to the edge shocked only to see her submerged in the water looking up at us.

"Octavia we can't swim" Monty told her seeing her submerged to her neck.

"I know, but we can stand" she replied before standing up laughing.

"Wait, there isn't supposed to be a river here" Clarke informed. She was right there wasn't one on the map.

"She's right, there wasn't one on the map" I added looking at Finn.

"Well there is" Finn told me with a smile on his face.

"So take off your damn clothes" he added making me roll my eyes, men.

Jasper and Monty started to take off their clothes in a hurry while I was looking at the water suddenly seeing ripples and not in a good way I nudged Finn pulling his coat sleeve "Do you see that?".

Apparently I wasn't the only one.

"Octavia get out of the water" Jasper demanded, he saw it too.

"Get out Octavia!" I screamed when I saw some kind of snake swimming towards her.

Before she could do anything she was dragged away before disappearing into the water.

We stood there in shock for a second when Octavia appeared screaming and being thrashed around.

"What the hell is that" Monty asked but we had no idea.

"Doesn't matter we have to help her!" I said looking at the rocks an idea sparked.

"Clarke, Finn help me move the rock, maybe if we distract it, it will let go of Octavia". I started pulling the rock with the help of Finn and Clarke and threw it in and it worked.

"Octavia get to the shore now!" Jasper screamed and jumped in helping her out.

"It's coming back, it's headed towards you guys" Finn screamed and we quickly ran over to the other edge while Jasper successfully managed to pull them out I quickly ran over to Octavia examining her leg, it didn't look too bad thankfully. I pulled a strap of Cloth from Jasper's shirt handing it to Clarke to wrap around Octavia's leg.

"Note to self, next time save the girl" Monty said breaking the tense mood making us laugh.

* * *

><p>I was sleeping, or at least was when I felt someone curling beside me. I lazily blinked my eyes seeing everything glowing around us, I would have gotten up but I was too tired. Feeling someone cuddling me from behind I froze a little turning my head only to see it was Octavia, I let out a tired sigh wondering why she was doing it.<p>

"Octavia?" I murmured tiredly trying to shift which in return made her tighten her grip around me "Shh" she whispered dismissing me making me sigh yet again her mood swings were weird but I was too tired to argue so I gripped her hand and went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>We were currently standing at the rocks watching Finn and Jasper who stood on a higher rock with Finn pulling the string that he was supposed to use to sling across the river clearly stalling.<p>

"You wanted to go first, now quit stalling" Clarke said looking at him "Mount Weather awaits" I added smirking at Finn.

Some words about Indians were exchanged between Finn and Jasper when Clarke intervened "He knows. Today Finn".

"Aye, aye captain" Finn told her turning to Jasper "See you on the other side".

"Wait!" Jasper said stopping Finn.

"What?" Finn asked looking at Jasper who kept glancing at Octavia.

"Let me" he told Finn, I guess he wanting to impress Octavia.

I can do it" he added so Finn handed him the sling "Knew there was a badass in there somewhere" Finn praised after handing him the branch.

After being told something from Finn he looked down at us parting "See you on the other side" took a deep breath and slung himself to the other side successfully landing on the other side.

"We are Afogyah!" he cheered once he got up making us cheer with him happily.

"Let's go princess, and you're next little warrior" Finn told us while directing Clarke how to grab the tree branch

"You're up" he added handing her the branch.

"Come on Clarke! You got this!" Jasper Encouraging from where he was standing.

While both of them were busy flirting I saw Jasper bending down grabbing something metallic before lifting it up.

"We did it!" he screamed and lifted it up showing us it was a sigh "Mount Weather" he explained before screaming again.

Suddenly a spear came out of no where throwing him backwards.

"Jasper!" I screamed not believing my eyes.

"Get down!" Finn screamed making us lay down on the ground panting in panic.

Hearing footsteps running around us we glanced everywhere when finally Clarke voiced out our thoughts

"We're not alone".

* * *

><p>Hey so what do think? should i continue or not?<p> 


	2. Earth Skills

_Cause we're young and we're reckless_  
><em> We'll take this way too far <em>  
><em> It'll leave you breathless<em>  
><em> Or with a nasty scar.<em>

_Taylor Swift - Blank Space_

* * *

><p>I was running holding Octavia's hand with Monty in front of us while Finn and Clarke were running behind us. Running trying to avoid tripping or running into a tree when Monty tripped and fell down Octavia quickly ran over grabbing his hands alongside Finn helping him stand back up while he was too busy looking at something on the ground when I followed his gaze I stood shocked too, it looked like human ribs and when I started to look at ground and saw many bones and started to panic because they didn't look that old only a few years old.<p>

"Who are they?" Finn asked glancing at all the bones around us.

"What are they?" Clarke corrected after she lifted up a skull only it didn't look human one at all.

"Elena has your grandmother ever showed something familiar to this?" she asked hanging me the skull.

I started to examine it recognizing the outer structure of the bones

"I'm not sure, maybe a monkey but it could be anything because the structure is different maybe because of the radiation, but the other bones are defiantly human but those bones are human and only a few years old at least 10 to 50 by their shape".

"We are so screwed" Octavia said after hearing my explanation.

Suddenly a scream was heard making me freeze.

"Jasper" his name slipped from my lips looking at Clarke, he was alive.

I quickly let go of the skull running back to where we came from with Clarke by my side.

"Elena, Clarke wait!" Finn screamed before starting to run after us alongside Octavia and Monty.

Finn quickly grabbed us before we could continue stopping us.

"Wait! Stay away from the trees" he told us while I looked at the other side Jasper wasn't there anymore "He was right there" he added realizing it too.

"No! where is he" Monty asked looking over there too.

"They took him" I told them out of breath already a plan forming to bring him back.

"We need to get back to camp to get help" Clarke said looking at us.

"Let's go then" Octavia answered starting to walk with us following.

* * *

><p>We were at camp when we heard people cheering making me worried I was holding Octavia with her hand dropped over my shoulder helping her walk.<p>

"Wells let him go!" I heard Clarke voice from ahead.

I saw Bellamy holding back the boy from before holding him back from attacking Wells again "Enough Murphy!" he demanded pushing him back. So that's his name and then he saw me walking over with Octavia and ran over to us.

"Octavia are you all right" he asked taking her from me but not before glaring at me.

"Yeah" Octavia answered using him to steady herself.

"Where's the food?" he demanded looking at me seeing that I was Closest to him. well isn't he charming.

"We didn't make it to mount Weather" Finn answered him before I did sitting down on one of the fallen trees.

"We were attacked" I explained making him look back at me.

"Attacked? By what?" Wells asked making me look over at him.

He was standing with Clarke at middle of the little clearing.

"Not what, who" Finn added looking over to Bellamy and then to me remembering that I somehow recognized the bones.

"According to what Elena told us turns out the last when the last man from the ground died on the Ark he wasn't the last grounder".

Thanks Finn I said in my head when I saw everyone looking at me.

"It's true" Clarke said making everyone focus on her making me sigh in relief "Everything we thought about the ground is wrong, they are people here, Survivors. The good news is that it means we could survive radiation won't kill us" Clarke finished her speech.

"Yeah, bad news is the grounders will" Finn added pessimistically.

"Where's the kid with the goggles" Wells after looking between us.

"Jasper was hit, they took him" I replied looking over to him.

"Where's your wrist band?" Suddenly Clarke asked pulling up his sleeve when she saw it wasn't on anymore.

In return Wells lifted his gaze glaring over at Bellamy "Ask him" he told Clarke with a look of hatred towards Bellamy.

"How many?" Clarke demanded walking over to him

"24 and counting" Murphy answered smugly sounding pleased.

They had no idea what a mistake that was, which would mean that back at the Ark they would think we are dying. I know my dad he would use this as means to an end. After my mother and grandmother he never came to see me, standing here I couldn't help but wonder if he even cared that I was down here, after everything that happened at the Ark, no matter how angry I was at him he was still my father and for that I could never hate him.

"You idiots, life support on the Ark is failing that's why they brought us down here. They need to know if the ground is survivable again and we need their help against whoever is out there, if you take off your wristbands you're not just killing them you're killing us!" Clarke voice made me snap out of my thoughts. Everyone stood frozen after her words when I saw Bellamy with a look on his face, a look full of determination, of what that was my question but from what I gathered from him so far it wasn't for our benefit.

"We're stronger than you think, don't listen to her" ha started, yup I was right.

"She's one of the privileged, if they come down here she'll have it good how many of you can say the same?" he continued glaring between me Wells and Clarke and then turned back to looking at the crowd of teenagers that surrounded us.

"We can take care of ourselves that wristband of your arm? It makes you a prisoner! We're not prisoners anymore! They say they're going to forgive your crimes, I say you're not criminals. You're fighters, survivors that grounders should worry about us!" he finished his speech making me glare alongside Clarke at the back of his head. He's going to get us all killed.

I shook my head determination filling my face about finding Jasper and started to march over to the dropship after nodding my head to Clarke who started to walk with me when Monty approached and asked "What do we do now?" and started to walk with us.

"Now we find Jasper" Clarke replied voice full of determination as well "But first we need supplies" I added and we walked inside the dropship.

"Clarke upstairs, get the seatbelt, tie them together to form a rope and anything you find useful. Monty search for flashlight or lanterns. I'll look for bandages" I told them and we quickly started our search.

Clarke went up while Monty found few lanterns and started to thinker with them while I found fabrics that I could use when Wells walked in.

"Need any help?" he asked putting a hand on my shoulder while I was putting the bandages inside my bag, I putted my hands on my knees glancing up at his face "We're good, I found useable bandages I could use and Monty found light" I answered looking at Monty who nodded at us.

"You could help Clarke" I said making Wells looking at me like I was crazy.

"I doubt she'll want my help" Wells denied my request.

"And I don't care go help her" I demanded giving him my stern face, he released a deep sigh and climbed upstairs mumbling "You're lucky I love you" making me smile in triumph.

"You sure you're just friends?" Monty's voice sounded from behind me making me look back at him frowning.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking at him, he only shook at his head before looking back at me again "Nothing, nothing at all" her answered with a little devious smile at me "Okay" I murmured sitting down.

"It's not your ankle, it's you Wells" Clarke voice sounded while she was climbing down and jumped down at the end.

"You came back for reinforcement I'm gonna help" Wells told her while doing the same.

"Clarke he's right we need him" Monty intervened walking after making her stop to look at us "So far no one else has volunteered".

"I'm sorry Monty but you're not going either" Clarke told him making him walk over to her.

"The hell I'm not, Jasper's my best friend" he told her standing in front of her.

"You're too important, you were raised by farm station and recruited by engineering" she said.

"So?" Monty asked not understanding what she was saying, it meant that he could fix our communication system.

"So? food and communication" Clarke replied in a duh voice "Whats up here is gonna save us all" she told him pointing her finger at his brain "You figure out how to talk to the Ark and We'll bring Jasper back" she finished turning back to walk out when she saw Finn

"Hey, you ready?" she asked stopping.

"I'm not going anywhere and neither should any of you, that spear was pinpoint accuracy from three hundred feet" he said looking at us.

"So what? We let Jasper die?" Monty asked in disbelief at Finn

"That's not going to happen" I reassured putting my hand on his shoulder

"Spacewalker? You're just a cowered we don't leave our people behind" I said walking over looking at him and passing him walking towards the man I never wanted to talk to, it didn't take long for Clarke and Wells to follow. I soon found him tending Octavia's leg.

"You could have been killed" I heard him saying to her.

I quickly stopped near them saying "She would have been if Jasper didn't jump in to pull her out" making him look at me.

"You guys leaving? I'm coming too" Octavia said tying the fabric trying to stand up

"No, no way. Not again" Bellamy refused pushing her to sit down again.

"He's right, your leg is just doing to slow us down" Clarke told her standing next to med and glancing at me for reassurance and I nodded and she turned back looking at Bellamy "We came for you" she continued making Bellamy look at her.

"Clarke what are you doing?" Wells quickly asked not believing where this going looking at me to help but I avoided his gaze knowing this was my idea after all.

"I hear you have a gun" Clarke said making Bellamy drop his gaze and lift up his shirt showing us the gun.

"Good, follow me" Clarke said starting to walk away.

"And why would I do that?" Bellamy replied turning to her refusing to move

"Because you want 'them' to follow you" Clarke said with her sass making me smile, I liked her sass. and I walked towards them standing beside Clarke with my own devious smile knowing how to get him moving "Trust me, right now they only think one of us is scared, you want it to be you?" I sassed making him clench his jaw after hearing my words seeing that he was a loss of words I started to walk away from them with Clarke and Wells walking with me.

"You two those guys aren't just bullies, they're dangerous criminals" Wells said when we were ahead of Bellamy "That's what we're counting on Wells" I said glancing back to see that Bellamy wasn't alone but with Murphy. Lovely.

* * *

><p>"Hey hold up" Bellamy's voice sounded "What's the rush? You don't survive a spear to the heart" he joked holding his gun out.<p>

"Put the gun away Bellamy" Wells demanded trying to walk over to him only to be stopped by Morphy "Why don't you just do something about it" he said pushing Wells back away from Bellamy.

"Jasper screamed when they moved him, if the spear had struck his heart he would have died instantly, doesn't mean we have time to waste" I said looking at Bellamy but before I walked away he grabbed my wrist holding it up

"Soon as you take you're wristband off we can go" he told me with a fake smile making me want to punch and I quickly pulled my hand from him.

"Don't you ever touch me Blake, if you dare to take it off I'll poison you without knowing, we have passed many poisons plants and I'm sure they will be more and the only way for the Ark to think I'm dead is when I'm be dead because I made I promise before I came down here so stay away from me" I said glaring at him seeing him looking a little shocked and maybe worried not expecting a threat like that from me backing away and saw Clarke holding back a smile.

"Brave little Warrior" he finally replied after putting back his smug smile again looking at me.

"Why don't you find your own nickname" Suddenly Finn said appearing from we were walking a few seconds ago "You call this a rescue party?" he asked coming to a stand beside us looking over at Bellamy and Murphy.

"We're gonna split up, cover more ground. Clarke, Elena with me" he told us walking ahead and Clarke and I quickly caught up with him "Better late than never" Clarke told him "I'd like to think so" Finn answered glancing behind us but we didn't stop walking

* * *

><p>"I've been thinking about mount Weather, how come they didn't attack until Jasper crossed the river? It's not like we were being quiet and they didn't know we were there" Finn explained his theory making me think about it too. We were still walking in the woods getting closer to where we last saw him.<p>

"They waited for us to cross" Clarke answered looking like she realized something "The River is a boundary" and Finn nodded in agreement "Which means mount Weather is off limits" he countered.

"How are we going to get that supplies, what are we going to do about food" Clarke asked sounding frustrated. Finn didn't anything looking over somewhere a grin appearing on his face while he ran over and leaned at one of the trees so Clarke and I followed to see a waterfall.

"Wow" Clarke gasped "Well, at least we don't have to worry about water" she said looking at Finn and exchanging longing looks between them making me feel awkward yet again "So I'm gonna to find Wells, why don't you two collect water" I suggested making them break their gazer "Good idea" Finn answered pulling Clarke with him only to look back at me and wink making me laugh.

* * *

><p>I started to walk back searching for Wells only to find him walking with Bellamy and Murphy trailing behind them.<p>

"Missed us Warrior or are you here for you're lover?" Bellamy asked making me clench my jaw holding back a curse.

"You wish, I'm here to tell you we found water so could you please hurry" I snapped at him making him smile and quickly turned around walking away from them.

"Hey Elena slow down" Wells said catching up to me.

"Sorry he just gets me so mad and I hate being mad it's like he's a natural stressor! Him and his little snarky comments, we should just throw him into the river with that snake and" I started ranting waving my hands only to see Wells smiling amusingly at me "And now you're laughing at me!" only making me more frustrated at the situation and him to laugh out loud "I'm sorry but you're cute when you're mad and how are exactly going to manage throw him into the river" he replied making me blush a little at his cute comment but before I could answer Clarke ran over to us out of breath "We found something" she panted motioning for us to follow her.

* * *

><p>"Hey, how do we know this is the right way?" Murphy asked while we were following Finn.<p>

"We don't. Spacewalker thinks he's a tracker" Bellamy answered him.

"It's called 'cutting sign' Fourth-year earth skills. He's good" Wells told them while I was glancing around we were still close to the waterfall only now we were close to a little stream. I was walking closely behind Finn with Clarke.

"You want to keep it down or should I paint a target on your backs?" Finn asked clearly wanting them to shut up.

He examined a branch before crouching down Clarke and me following only to see a rock covered in blood drops on it before looking at Finn worried. Suddenly we heard some sort of moan making me stand back up.

"What the hell was that?" Murphy asked pulling out his knife.

"Now would be a good time to take out that gun" Clarke told Bellamy and started to walk to where the sound came from with me close behind.

* * *

><p>We heard another moan reaching a little clearing Finn in front than Clarke than me Wells behind me followed by Bellamy and Murphy.<p>

"Jasper" Clarke whispered looking shocked.

He was tied up in a tree making it impossible for him to fall down, looking like bait.

"Oh, my God" Clarke said staring to walk over to the tree quickly.

"Clarke, be careful" Finn told her trying to get her to slow down or stop but she ignored him "Jasper" she called out again getting closer.

"What the hell is this?" Bellamy asked walking beside her tucking away the gun behind him. Suddenly the ground beneath Clarke disappeared with her falling down into a hole filled with spikes that looked deadly only to be caught by Bellamy, to me it seemed like forever but I saw him glancing at her wristband and at her, thankfully the others intervened helping pull her up before he could make a decision.

"You ok?" Finn asked helping her stand up on her feet "Yeah" she assured him looking up at Jasper "We need to get him down" she said determinately.

"I'll climb up there and cut the vines" Finn told her starting to walk closer with Wells starting to follow him "Yeah, yeah, I'm with you" Wells said only to be stopped by Finn "No, Stay with Clarke and Elena and watch him" he told Wells looking at Bellamy I guess he saw Bellamy's hesitation too. "You, let's go" he called getting Murphy's attention "There's a poultice on his wound" I told Clarke after looking at Jasper "Medicine? Why would they save his life just to string him up as live bait?" Wells asked also looking at Jasper "It doesn't make sense" Clarke added.

"Maybe what they're trying to catch likes its dinner breathing" Bellamy answered not reassuring at all.

"Maybe what they're trying to catch is us" Finn added making me more nervous, would it kill them to lie a little.

"Hurry up Murphy" Finn said trying to rush him working on the knots that held Jasper. Clarke was standing closest to them Wells at the other side of the tree but close by while I was standing next to Bellamy "Be careful" Clarke demanded them when some sort of growl was heard

"What the hell was that?" Murphy asked glancing around from the tree while the rest of us did the same.

"Grounders?" Bellamy asked looking over at me.

"I don't know, it sounds like an animal and by the sound of it I don't want to be right" I answered looking at him but stood closer to him when I heard the growl again seeing something black glistening close by in front of us making me gasp grabbing Bellamy's shirt "Bellamy, Gun!" I snapped starting to walk backwards pushing Bellamy "Damn it!" I heard him curse "What is it?' I asked seeing that the creature was getting ready to attach both of us seeing that he only saw the two of us "It's not on me!" he hissed into my ear gripping my bicep pulling me backwards with him when we heard gun shots seeing Wells shooting at the panther who was running towards us releasing a painful sound when Wells succeeded shooting it's shoulder slowing it down making the panther to run into the bushes running beside me and Bellamy, ok Elena think panther! They like to stalk their prey circle it and keep it away from the group and the panther was just doing that, and when they attack they, they.. shit!

damn it Elena how they attack? suddenly the rustling stopped making Bellamy let go of me, it became too quit and I took a step forward not hearing anything and turned around to look at Bellamy who had the same look of suspicious of his face when I remembered "Neck!" I snapped realizing that we were practically offering ourselves while standing up closest to the animal making Bellamy look at me like I was crazy when I heard another growl I quickly threw myself at Bellamy making him fall to the ground knocking the air out of his lungs, he'll thank me when he'll realize I did it to save him "Wells shoot now!" I screamed when I heard the growl above us pushing my head onto Bellamy's chest hearing gunshot and something heavy falling to the ground just next to us and the sound of an empty gun magazine making me sigh in relief and the sound of Bellamy's racing heart making me realize that I was practically laying on top of him and quickly lifted my head only to see him looking at me in shock "You're welcome" I told quickly pulling myself up standing back up looking over at Wells and Clarke who looked terrified "Now she see's you" He told Wells who in return looked over at me.

* * *

><p>"They're back" someone screamed when they saw us approaching camp.<p>

Wells and Finn were carrying Jasper while Octavia and Monty ran over to us.

"Is he" Monty asked to the stopped close to us at the entrance of the dropship

"He's alive" Clarke assured him "We need boiled water and strips of cloth for bandage" she told him while I pulled the fabric to the dropship's entrance to let Finn and Wells Carry in Jasper, Octavia walked over to her brother who the crowd cheered for bringing them food.

* * *

><p>Clarke finished cleaning Jasper so I was putting the bandage on his wounds, it didn't look good but the area wasn't red which meant that it wasn't infected yet, we still had time to look for medicine. I grabbed the plant that Clarke removed checking it and moved it a little between my fingers to feel its texture, it was fragile and I brought to my nose sniffing it a little smelling wetness and blood, so it was a wet plant. I finished putting the bandage and tore a little piece from the plant and climbed downstairs getting outside and saw Finn and Clarke sitting together eating looking adorable and saw Murphy sitting next to the fire watching the food with wristband scattered around him realizing that food meant goodbye wristband and when I looked back up I saw him staring at me with an unknown expression, I only shook my head walking away and towards the woods. I was walking around trying to find a plant that felt or looked similar to what I was holding but so far coming up with nothing making me sigh in frustration. I was sitting on the ground examining with the lantern a plant when I heard a snap close from behind making me freeze and turn around abruptly at the sound seeing the familiar face of Murphy holding a torch and his other hand behind him.<p>

Me, Murphy and nobody close by. What could possible go wrong?

He didn't say anything only moved his arm from behind him making me flinch thinking it was a knife only to see it was a piece of meat making me frown at him.

"Did you hit your head today?" I asked getting up not believing to what I was seeing. In response he only rolled his eyes at me "Look I was with you the entire day and you haven't eaten so just take it" he said offering it to me.

"Bellamy wouldn't approve" I said still not trusting him.

"Yeah, well Bellamy doesn't have to know everything and seeing that he's alive because of you I think you deserve it" he said and walked over putting the stick in my grasp his touch leaving behind little flickers of warmth.

"You know what, you're not so bad when you're away from Bellamy and not trying to kill my best friend every two second" I told him sincerely appreciating what he did in return he smiled a genuine smile before looking at me deeply.

"And from what I saw today you're not your father so stop feeling guilty every time you look at everyone around here" he finally said after a while making me drop my gaze, he clearly wasn't who I thought he was. like two different people in one body.

"So, what are you looking for?" he asked after a moment breaking the silence.

"Just this plant I can't seem to find" I answered showing him the plant.

"How about this, you finish eating and sleep and maybe tomorrow I'll help you look for it sound more fun than sitting around" he told me motioning for us to sit at the fallen tree.

"Sounds like a plan" I answered walking over and sitting at the tree with him following.

* * *

><p>So what did you think? Hope you're liking my story so far and thank you for the follows :)<p> 


	3. Earth Kills

_And memories of darkness _  
><em> Obstruct your view in the light <em>  
><em> And a foothold eludes you <em>  
><em> As your lungs flood with the tide.<em>

_Remember Me - Anadel_

_P.S I changed a few details at the previous chapter so you may want read it again.. _

* * *

><p>Jasper condition only seemed to get worse, I went searching with Murphy yesterday but couldn't find the plant anywhere so instead I started to look for Papaya which was the fruit of the plant Carica papaya. At times like this I was grateful at what grandma taught me back at the Ark.<p>

Jasper still hasn't waken up so I told Clarke about my plan to look for Papaya in the morning explaining her what it could she quickly agreed but she couldn't come because she had to take care of Jasper. I got everything I needed in Clarke backpack and on my way to where I thought I'd seen Papaya while going to look for Jasper.

I was walking towards the woods passing people spotting Bellamy flirting with one of the girl, poor thing she'll be replaced tomorrow and Murphy at his usual spot close to the fire, I caught Bellamy's eyes but quickly avoided his eyes quickening my pace knowing him he probably wouldn't let me leave. I was almost out of camp when a hand grabbed mine spinning me around and successfully stopping me I turned to glare seeing it was Bellamy.

"Slow down warrior princess you're not going anywhere" he said not letting go of my arm making me pull it away from him continuing to glare at him and Murphy that was standing behind him "You don't get to decide that" I hissed annoyed only for him to move closer in front of me so that he could look in my eyes directly "You're not going, that little brain of yours is too valuable can't let you leave" he answered hissing quietly at me getting me even more mad "I need to get a plant I saw while we went looking for Jasper, to help the pain and let him sleep so if you want a goodnight sleep tonight I suggest you let me leave" I said not breaking our heated gaze, he seemed to consider it and backed away and looked at Murphy making me a little uncomfortable, I may have let him help me yesterday but that didn't mean I trusted him. Bellamy turned back to look at me "Murphy goes with you or you stay" he finally said and walked away before I could answered leaving no room for discussion. I let out an angry sigh glaring at the back of Bellamy and glared at Murphy, Damn Bellamy I thought angrily and looked at Murphy who was already looking at me "Don't say anything and just follow me!" I demanded starting to walk again not waiting for him, knowing he would follow.

After two hours or so we arrived to where I saw the plant so I quickened my pace "Just what are we looking for?" Murphy asked from beside me making me look at him "Papaya fruit, it's known as a plant that could treat injuries I need the fruit to make an ointment" I answered walking over to the tree and looking up to see if they were fruits and thankfully they were and looked ripe "How do you know all of this?" Murphy asked making me look at him "My grandmother" I replied "See those up there?" I asked pointing up to the fruit not wanting ti talk about her making him look up so that he could see "What about them?" he asked still looking up "That's what we need" I said dropping my bag pack to the ground pulling out the seatbelt rope. I grabbed the edge backing away a little and threw it up hitting the fruit hoping the hit would make one fall preferably more with Murphy standing beside me, we stood there for a few minutes and I still hadn't succeeded to make one drop and started to get frustrated "Give it" Murphy said taking it away from me and threw hitting them harshly and as if domino they started to fall down, couldn't he have done it sooner

"Thanks" I told him after they stopped falling looking at him bending down to pick them up and put them in the bag back. He managed to drop 8 of them which was good thankfully they fitted in the bag back, I finished putting the last standing up reaching to lift the bag when his hand stopped me "I'll carry it, looks pretty heavy" and lifted the bag grunting a little putting in on his shoulders balancing himself "Think you could carry it?" I asked noticing his discomfort he only nodded and started to walk.

* * *

><p>"I need a break" he finally stated dropping the bag back on the ground and rubbed his shoulders and sat sown on the ground leaning against the tree, we were still at the woods surrounded by trees still an hour of walk from camp I left marking so that we wouldn't get lost I started looking around us the trees weren't so tall my grandmother used a word to describe places like this she used to say call it Jungle entire forest filled with mysteries making me smile at the memory "What's got you smiling?" his voice interrupted but I kept looking around "It's beautiful" I answered finally looking at him "More like dangerous" he disagreed making me roll my eyes I sighed and went to sit down when I started to hear chirping making me freeze it couldn't be could it but we did see a deer, suddenly I heard a flutter of wings making me look up to see the most amazing thing "Rainbow Lorikeet" I whispered in disbelief watching the colorful bird and as if it knew that I was looking at it the bird spread its wings showing all of her beautiful colors making me smile at the beauty of it and then remembered that Murphy was here I turned to call him only to see that he was already standing next to me with the same expression of amazement of his face making to look back at the bird "Beautiful isn't it?" I whispered not taking my eyes from the bird, not hearing anything I moved my head to look at him but he was looking at me "Yeah, she is" he answered quietly gazing into my eyes and then lowering his eyes to my lips and then back up to my eyes and started to lean closer making me look at his lips after a second I felt his lips hesitant at first making me close my eyes as he deepened the kiss moving his hand to my waist pulling me closer to him making me give in to his touch forgetting about Clarke and Wells and the rest he pulled away leaning his forehead against mine making me open my eyes seeing his eyes fill with uncertainty and before I could regret it I brought my hand to his neck pulling him back to a another kiss and this time he didn't hold back and I couldn't help but get lost alongside with him.<p>

* * *

><p>It was around noon when we got back with Jasper's moan of pain filling the camp we were at the edge of the camp with no one in sight guess they preferred to stay close to the dropship, hearing the moans I started to walk to the dropship when Murphy span me around so that I was in his embrace "What no goodbyes kiss" he asked giving me one of his smirks "Murphy" I started to say only to be cut off by his lips pressing against me and I couldn't help but kiss back forgetting that we were close to camp.<p>

"Ahem" someone coughed making me pull myself from Murphy abruptly please don't be Wells I prayed turning around to see Bellamy which was worse, he stood in front of us with an evil smirk making me nervous "I take it that the trip went well" he added with his smirk widening if it was possible thankfully Jasper's scream intervened "I need to get to Jasper" I rushed practically running away from them hearing Murphy cursing out at Bellamy.

* * *

><p>I was at the dropship making the ointment after crushing the fruits adding a little water and some herbs while Clarke was cleaning the wound with Finn watching from where he was standing Clarke and Jasper were at the upper level from me while I was sitting close to Monty that was tinkering with one of the wristbands while Finn was watching Clarke.<p>

"The grounders cauterised the wound, Saved his life" Clarke said while cleaning trying to understand why "Saved his life so they could string him up for live bait" Finn argued "Garden of Eden this ain't" he added after Jasper moaned in pain "This is infected he could be septic" she said after examining the wound "Any progress on using the wristbands to contact the Ark? Monty?" Clarke asked Monty while I saw Wells climbing up the stairs "That would be a firm no" he answered her after a moment of silence with Wells stopping close to Clarke "Elena what about you?" she asked "Almost done" I answered making her sigh in relief "My mother would know what to do" she told us "How's he doing?" Wells asked bending down to Clarke level "How does it look like he's doing, Wells?" Clarke hissed breaking her anger at him "Hey, I'm just trying to help" Wells replied not wanting to argue with her just at Jasper let out another painful moan just as I finished the ointment but stopped when I saw the look on Clarke's face "You want to help? Hold him down" she told him and both Wells and Finn held down his legs putting their weight on them and Clarke putted the knife between the rocks at the little fire and I already knew what she was going to do "I'm not gonna like this, am I?" he asked making Clarke look at him but none of us answered.

Just as she started Jasper screamed in pain making Wells and Finn tighten their hold "Hold him still I need to cut away the infected flesh" Clarke demanded making me put away the ointment rushing over with Monty to help hold him still when Octavia ran over dropping next to Clarke just as Jasper passed out "Stop it! You're killing him" she told Clarke who ignored her "She's trying to save his life" Finn told her making her look over at him "She can't" Bellamy answered climbing and stopping close to the stairs when Wells let go of Jasper standing up in front of Bellamy "Back off" he warned glaring at him "We didn't drag him through miles of woods just to let him die" Clarke told "Kid's a goner" he argued not agreeing with her "If you can't see that, you're deluded He's making people crazy" he Concluded "Sorry if Jasper's an inconvenience to you, but this isn't the Ark Down here, every life matters" she hissed not looking at him using my words "Take a look at him he's a lost cause" he still argued "Octavia, I've spent my whole life watching my mother heal people If I say there's hope, there's hope" she said looking at her "This isn't about hope, it's about guts You don't have the guts to make the hard choices I do he's been like this for 3 days If he's not better by tomorrow, I'll kill him myself " he told her walking away stopping at the stairs looking over at Octavia. "Octavia, let's go" he told her but she didn't move "I'm staying here" she answered not taking her eyes off of Jasper "Power-hungry, self-serving jackass he doesn't care about anyone but himself" Monty let out angrily just as Bellamy disappeared than remembered that Octavia was still here "No offense" he added "Yeah Bellamy is all that but he also happens to be right" Finn said glancing at us and finally at Clark.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>One year ago<strong>_

_"Mom you ok?" I asked seeing her sitting at her desk holding her head she didn't answer only looked up at me, I was sitting at the sofa reading one of the books grandma gave about healing plants and herbs. She got up walked to the door and locked it making me frown, still not saying anything she walked back over to me sitting down next to me and took the book putting in on the table and grabbed my hands "I thought I wouldn't have to tell but I can't keep it away from you but you have to promise not to tell your dad" she said looking seriously at me "Mom you're making me worried" I told her this wasn't like her and I knew whatever she wanted to tell wasn't good "Promise me Elena" she demanded gripping my hands so I nodded "I promise" I told making her sigh "Jake and I discovered some sort of glitch at the air system, we tried to fix it but honey" she trailed off lowering her gaze at our hands "It can't be fixed isn't it?" I answered realizing it from her behavior "I knew something was up when you started to work late" I told her "How much time?" I finally asked "Jake said two three years tops, I'm so sorry Elena we tried" she comforted pulling me into her arms making me grip her "We decided to go public" she stated making me pull away from her shocked "Mom you can't! They'll float you!" I said with tears filling my eyes "People need to know, they have the right to know" she answered running her hand in my hair "But dad" I argued only to see her shake her head "Dad doesn't agree" she said stopping me "You're grandmother already agreed to help" she added "I want to help too" I told her making her smile "You don't have too, I just didn't want to keep lying to you" she told me pulling me into her embrace "I love you mom" I whispered into her neck with a tear escaping from my eye._

* * *

><p>Jasper woke me after a few hours the ointment worked helping him sleep until now I guess, Clarke Wells and Finn left the get seaweed when Wells recognized the plant making me stay behind this time to take care of Jasper. I woke up alone not seeing Monty but Octavia sitting close to him, I got up and stretched and grabbed the ointment walking over to Jasper. I sat down next to him and ran a hand in his hair trying to give him some sort of comfort I dipped my hands at the gooey substance and started to apply it to his wound hearing him let out a sigh of relief but still moaning in pain making me smile sadly down at his face "Clarke and the other will be back soon with medicine just hold on" I told him finishing to apply and started to play with his hair "I don't think I can handle losing you and neither Monty so you have to be strong" I whispered into his ear "He's gonna be ok" Octavia said putting her hand comfortingly on my shoulder making me look at her "I hope so" I answered putting my hand back at her giving her a sad smile. Suddenly Monty appeared behind us from down stairs screaming "Murphy's going to kill Jasper!" he jumped up trying to close the hatch while we both got up Octavia running over kicking Murphy who was trying to get up "The lock's on the other side" he added in panic "Don't let him in!" I told Monty while I was looking for something to jam to keep the hatch closed alongside Octavia "I'm gonna kill him, ok? Let me in! Let me in, Monty!" Murphy hissed pounding angrily from down making Monty sit down at the hatch Suddenly I saw Octavia starting to pull one of the steel pipes so I quickly ran over and started to pull it with her "No rush I'm fine here" Monty told us when we succeeded pulling in out "We got it move!" Octavia screamed and jammed it so that it wouldn't open "Three of you better open up this hatch right now!" Murphy kept pounding but thankfully we locked it making me sigh in relief putting my head on Octavia's shoulder "I cant believe kissed him" I told myself and than froze when I lifted my head to see both of them with weird expressions when suddenly Monty started to laugh making me frown and look at Octavia as if asking whats wrong with but she shrug her shoulder "You sure know how to pick them" he finally still laughing "Yeah well I blame the bird we saw" I murmured only making him laugh harder and Octavia to join him.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I was watching my mom finish her video looking at her nervously hoping that my dad would understand. She putted down the recorder and turned over to me giving me her warm smile and I couldn't help but smile back at her when the door opened and my grandmother rushed in with her face pale and panting "Grandma what's wrong?'' I asked standing up with my mom walking over to her, she putted her hand on my mom's shoulder "They know, Jake just got arrested they're coming here" she panted making my heart drop "No, no, no" I said gripping my mom's hand knowing how this is going to end but before she could say anything the door was barged and guards rushed in "Rachel Kane and Amanda Wilson both of you are under arrest for treason" one of them said while the others pulled my mother and grandma away from me "Wait!" I begged only to be stopped by gourds taking them away "No! Mom!"<em>

* * *

><p>I was worried so as soon the sun was up I went looking for Clarke and the others. I was walking when I heard a scream so I started to run over to it when I got there I froze for a second seeing Atom heavily burned maybe from that fog Monty mentioned earlier, Bellamy and Clarke crouched down at each of his side Clarke looked up seeing me and looking relieved that I was there Bellamy's gaze followed her seeing me so I slowly walked over and crouched down beside Bellamy examining Atom but just hearing him breath I knew he wasn't going to make it so I looked at Clarke and shook my head and she understood and let out a sad sigh before looking down at Atom "Ok Elena's going to help you" she told him soothingly making me take a deep breath I guess she wanted me to do it rather than herself. I looked at Bellamy who was watching me and I lowered my gaze seeing the knife in his hand and gently pried it away from his grasp while Clarke started to hum to him. gripping the knife in my left hand I moved my right hand behind his neck closing my eyes feeling spinal vertebrae counting to where the nerve system was I stopped my fingers there and lifted his head into my lap. I brought the tip pf the knife precisely to where my fingers were and pushed in the and rotated it cutting the nerves hopefully and if I did it right he wouldn't feel the pain anymore, paralyzed my grandma called it. Hearing a sigh of relief coming from him I opened my eyes looking into what was left of his sighting sadly "Thank you" he managed to gasp out making me glad I managed to take away the pain looking over at Bellamy that was staring at me and turned to Clarke that stopped humming with a look of sadness on her face but when I looked at her she knew it was time and started to hum again and I ran my hands thru his hair and putted the knife at the artery of his neck "I'll be seeing you" I murmured to him quietly and pressed down the knife and his breathing soon stopped.<p>

* * *

><p>It was night fall when we reached camp Bellamy's boys were carrying Atom's body while Clarke was with me she refused to let go of my hand the second I gave Bellamy his knife back seeing Octavia running over to us "It's about time Murphy tried to kill Jasper again" she told me but I couldn't face her feeling guilty so when she turned to talk to Clarke I quickly went to the dropship missing Bellamy's gaze.<p>

I knew that Octavia was going to be here with Clarke and the others and I didn't want to face her so I went to hide where I was least expected. I was sitting in his make shift bed looking around they were few things scattered around and his things on the ground his tent was pretty big.

* * *

><p><em>Grandma was already floated now it was mom and I refused to let her go "Elena, honey you have to let go" she whispered only making me tighten my hug I can't do this I'm not that strong "I don't want to" I answered with tears streaming down my face and into her hair feeling despair she gripped my shoulders making me pull away grabbing my face and wiped away my tears smiling at "I'm so proud of you" she told me and leaned over and kissed my forehead and made me look into her eyes again "You are stronger that all of this you just haven't realized it yet" she finished hugging me one last time and the guards walked her to the chamber while I did everything not to break down and cry knowing I had to be strong. I saw her smiling to someone behind me and when I turned around I saw it was dad who looked cold so I turned back to see her inside the chamber already making me put my arms around me knowing my dad won't do it. she gave me another smile and just like that she was gone making me gasp in pain. She was gone.<em>

* * *

><p>I was looking at my shoes when I heard the tent being pulled open and seeing him walk in making him stop at the entrance staring at me clearly not expecting me "Figured the best place to hide would be where I was least expected" I told him shrugging my shoulder, he didn't say anything putting down his knife and took off his coat throwing it down and walked over and sat down next to me "I keep seeing his face every time I close my eyes and with Octavia up there I just couldn't.." I stopped not even knowing why I was telling his this and to my surprise he didn't say anything just slowly putted his hand around my shoulder pulling me into his side and oddly it felt comforting "If you tell someone I let you hug me I'll deny everything" I whispered brokenly making him chuckle "You can stay here tonight but the right side is mine" Bellamy finally spoke and I couldn't help but grin and argue "And you call me little".<p>

* * *

><p>Hope you guys are liking it so far :)<p> 


	4. Murphy's Law

_Underdog, just look at the mess you made  
>It such a shame, a shame<br>We had to find out this way  
>Revenge loves company, three makes it a crowd<br>So wash your mouth, sit this one out_

_You Me At Six - Underdog_

* * *

><p><em>"See this Elena?" Gran said handing me a skull of what looked like a small animal, putting it in my hand to look at it, the skull was round but got thinner and sharper as it went down ending with two razor-sharp beak "Recognize the animal?" she asked after a minute "Bird" I answered looking at her to see if I was right and in response to see her giving me a proud smile "Very good, you're getting better every day" she praised beaming at me. We were at our room my parents would be home soon. <em>

_"Again with the skulls, I preferred when it was about anatomy you know to add a doctor to our family" dad's voice made me look back seeing him closing the door making my Gran shake her head at him "Oh Marcus animals are just important" she told him but not dropping her smile. Dad took off his coat putting it on the couch walking over and bended down kissing my forehead whispering "Hello sweetheart" kissing me again making me laugh before he went to where his room was when mom walked it with her arms open "Where's my hug?" she demanded making me roll my eyes but still got up running into her embrace just as dad walked over when she let me go pulling her into a kiss making me roll my eyes "Elena" I heard my voice turning to look at Grams "Elena!" she said again but it wasn't her voice making me frown it sounded like.. like.. "Elena wake up!"_

I gasped waking up looking around me in a confused daze seeing a blanket but not recognizing because it wasn't mine "Elena!" I heard again from my right when I felt someone taking a hold on my face guiding it and then I recognized the familiar eyes of none other than Bellamy "What happened?" I asked tiredly slightly mad that he woke me up, he only looked at me with a worried gaze "You were crying" he answered brushing a tear from my face making me frown lifting my hand over my face feeling wetness making me confused "Bad dream?" he asked lowering his hands still looking at me, I let out a sad sigh lying back down turning to face him so he did the same but closed my eyes. I remember that day, it was before my mom and Jake found the glitch and pretty much the last time I saw my dad happy. When I opened my eyes Bellamy was looking at me still waiting "No, it was good dream" I finally answered not breaking our gaze, it felt weird talking to him but in a good way I just hope I won't regret it later "What time is it?" I asked looking behind him seeing darkness "It will be dawn in a few hours" he answered "Try to sleep" he told me before turning away from showing me his back, I sighed tiredly doing the same.

I don't know how long it's been but I couldn't go back to sleep, sighing tiredly I got up turning to look at Bellamy who kept sleeping and quietly snuck out, I remembered that Wells was on watch tonight so I started to walk over to his post, when I got there I saw him lying down leaning again the fallen tree making laugh while walking up to him "Clarke wore you out today huh?" I asked sarcastically but frowned when I stood close to him, he was too still making me start breath unevenly "Wells?" I gasped out running over to him only to see a stain on his shirt close to his neck "Wells" I demanded with my voice breaking and grabbed his face only to feel something sticky on them and pulled them away to look at them only to see blood making me start crying realization downing on me "No no no no!" I denied grabbing his face again "No, Wells wake up!" I kept demanding but my voice broke and my tears started to escape "Please I can't do this without you!" I gasped crying caressing his face, he looked peaceful, calm like he was sleeping.

The wound on his neck was fatal and I knew he wasn't going to wake up. My best friend was gone "Clarke!" I screamed out her name with an agonized filled voice "Clarke!" I screamed again probably waking people but I didn't care. I let go of Wells face pushing him away from the tree and lowering him to the ground brushing away my tears sitting close to him not taking my eyes from him, it didn't take long for Clarke to find us followed by Finn and the others.

* * *

><p>Grounders, that's what Bellamy said when he showed up,. Wells death made everyone worried so they started to work faster on the wall, they are already close to finish a part. Clarke found out that it was her mother that got her floated and not Wells after finally telling her the truth feeling vengeful she decided to let Monty try her wrist band and he successfully managed to take it off without frying it but back on the Ark it meant death. Thankfully Jasper was much better seeing that Octavia was pulling him after her towards to where the wall wasn't finished determent to help him overcome his fear of leaving camp finally leaving my side, she refused to leave unless I got out of the dropship.<p>

I let out a sigh glancing around camp, I couldn't find Clarke nor Finn regretting that I didn't go with Octavia and Jasper then remembered Monty maybe I could help him.

I started to walk to the dropship when I felt someone grab me making me stop and sigh and turned to look to see Bellamy "We need to talk" he told me but I shook my head "I'm going to help Monty" I refused and went to walk again only for him to step in front of me "Elena, we really need to talk" he demanded with a very serious face and when I didn't answer he grabbed my hand pulling me after him into a tent to see Clarke, Octavia and Jasper. This isn't going to end well I thought to myself when I saw two fingers and a knife on the make shift table.

Clarke took the knife checking it "This knife was made of metal from the dropship" she told us looking at it "What do you mean?" Jasper asked looking at her "Who else knows about this?" Bellamy asked before Clarke answered him "No one. We brought it straight here" Octavia answered him "Clarke, Elena?" Jasper asked glancing between us "It means the grounders didn't kill Wells. It was one of us" I answered not taking my eyes off the knife Clarke was holding "So, there's a murderer in the camp?" Jasper asked making tear my eyes from the knife "There's more than one murderer in this camp. This isn't news. We need to keep it quiet" Bellamy told us but I guess Clarke didn't like and started to head out only to be stopped by Bellamy blocking her "Get out of my way, Bellamy" she demanded sounding angry "Be smart about this. Look at what we've achieved the wall, the patrols. Like it or not, thinking the grounders killed Wells is good for us" he told her trying to reason with her "Oh, good for you, you mean. What keep people afraid and they'll work for you? Is that it?" she asked him with anger "Yeah, that's it. But it's good for all of us. Fear of the grounders is building that wall. And besides, what are you gonna do just walk out there and ask the killer to step forward? You don't even know whose knife that is" he told still not letting her walk pass him Oh, really? J.M. - John Murphy. The people have a right to know" she told him walking around him outside while I stood in shock at what I just heard but quickly ran after her knowing she was doing to do something stupid.

"Clarke wait!" I screamed running after her catching up to her rights before she could get to Murphy and pulled her to a stop making her look at me "Not now Elena" she demanded but I shook my head "Yes now! This isn't the way to do this!" I tried to talk only to have her glare at me "He killed Wells, our best friend I don't care what happened between you two but everyone need to know who he really is, especially you!" she hissed making my heart clench at her words, she pulled herself away from marching to Murphy that was standing close to a boy along some of his gang when Bellamy, Octavia and Jasper showed up only this time Monty was with them. Bellamy and Octavia stood to my right while Jasper and Monty behind me watching Clarke yell at Murphy "You son of a Bitch!" and push Murphy away from the boy making him stumble a little "What's your problem?" he asked her after recovering "Recognize this?" she asked in demanded showing him the knife "It's my knife. Where did you find it?" he asked her reaching to take the knife only to have Clarke pull it away from his grasp "Where you dropped it after you killed Wells" she answered glaring at him "Where I what? The grounders killed Wells, not me" he denied her accusation "I know what you did, and you're gonna pay for it" she hissed back at him not believing him I moved to go there when Octavia's hand grabbed me making me stop shaking her head at me not to get involved.

"Really? Bellamy, you really believe this crap?" he asked looking over at Bellamy hoping for some back up but Bellamy remained silenced making me turn to glare at him "You threatened to kill him. We all heard you, you hated Wells" Clarke spoke again making Murphy look back at her "Plenty of people hated Wells. His father was the chancellor that locked us up" he replied sounding like he wanted to finish argue with her "Yeah, but you're the only one who got in a knife fight with him" Clarke answered not finished yet "Yeah, I didn't kill him then, either" he replied looking at her "Tried to kill Jasper, too" Octavia added making me turn to her angry "What the hell are you doing?" I hissed at her but she ignored me not taking her eyes from Murphy "Come on. This is ridiculous. I don't have to answer to you. I don't have to answer to anyone" Murphy said walking around Clarke "Come again?" Bellamy asked looking at him with his arm crossed "Bellamy, look, I'm telling you, man. I didn't do this" he told him walking over to stand in front of Bellamy "They found his fingers on the ground with your knife" Bellamy told him while Murphy turned to look at me "Elena I wouldn't do that to you" he told me walking to stand in front of me with a look of pleading on his face truly looking like he was honest I opened my mouth to answer when Clarke intervened "Is this the kind of society that we want? You say there should be no rules. Does that mean that we can kill each other without punishment?" she asked looking at the crowd around her "I already told you, I didn't kill anyone" Murphy denied again and I reached over grabbing his hand not caring making him look back at me. He squeezed my hand turning to look back Clarke who looked at me betrayed.

"I say we float him" a boy screamed making Murphy let go of my hand "Yeah" others screamed agreeing with him "That's not what I'm saying" Clarke told him "Why not? He deserves to float. Its justice" he answered with a voice that sounded full of vengeance "Revenge isn't justice" Clarke denied his answer "It's justice" he argued "Float him!" he screamed making everyone start chanting it with him "Murphy you need to run!" I whispered to him making him glance at him "They'll kill you if you won't" I hissed and he nodded and tried to make a run for it only to be trip down to the ground harshly "Murphy!" I screamed seeing the boys kick him and beat him, I went to move so I could help him "Get off of him!" I demanded but only got pulled backward by Bellamy "Let go of me, they'll kill him!" I hissed trying to pull myself off of him. The guys started to drag Murphy towards the clearing pushing his down to the mud hitting him while Clarke and I were running after them the guy who wanted to float him pushed back Clarke not letting us get close while Bellamy was behind us "Get off of me" Clarke told him pushing him away while they started to lift Murphy by the rope in his neck making him stand on some sort of platform "You can stop this! They'll listen to you!" Clarke pleaded after running to him hitting his chest while he watched Murphy "Bellamy please" I also pleaded grabbing his coat making him look at me "Bellamy! You should do it" the guy who pushed Clarke told him making us look at him "Bel-la-my!" he started chanting again making me glaze at him "I saw you in the woods with Atom I know you're not a killer" Clarke continued to plead "Bellamy, please don't do this" I begged when I saw him look at Murphy with an expression the I saw before, the same look that my father had when he floated my mother. "Don't, Bellamy!" I begged trying to stop him when he started to walk towards Murphy he only ignored me when Clarke ran from behind me "You can't do this, Bellamy" she screamed hitting his back just as he reached the platform and without hesitation kicked it from underneath Murphy's feet making me scream seeing him gasping for air with his mouth gagged looking in pain "How could you!" I screamed in agonize at Bellamy hitting him when he grabbed my hands "You can blame the Princess, who should've kept her mouth shut" he hissed at me stopping me from hitting him grabbing my hands and glared at Clarke next to me.

"What the hell are you doing? Cut him down!" Finn screamed appearing out of nowhere running over to us "Charlotte, get out of here now! Cut him down!" he added and turned to help Murphy only to get threaten by the gut that was determined to kill him "Stop! Ok? Murphy didn't kill Wells! - I did!" Charlotte voice made everyone freeze and look at her in shock "Oh, my God" Clarke whispered before grabbing the hack from Bellamy's belt and quickly cut off the rope making Murphy drop down on the ground and quickly ran over to him dropping next to him removing his gag while Finn loosen the rope around his neck. When I lifted my head I saw Finn looking at me and I looked back glancing back down at  
>Murphy who looked furious and over at Charlotte and then back at Finn, both of us with a knowing look on our faces, it wasn't over.<p>

* * *

><p>"Bring out the girl, Bellamy! Murphy voice was heard from outside, we managed to get Charlotte into the tent. Finn and Clarke stood next to each other while Bellamy stood close to Charlotte and well I stood in the middle with arm crossed trying to think on a plan, it didn't look like Murphy would give up anytime soon. We were screwed.<p>

"Why, Charlotte?**" **Bellamy asked her breaking the silence "I was just trying to slay my demons, like you told me" she answered making me glare at him "What the hell is she talking about?"Clarke hissed angrily Just as she answered "She misunderstood me" Bellamy answered looking at Clarke and then me before turning back to Charlotte. "Charlotte, that is not what I meant" he told her "Bring the girl out now!" Murphy screamed again "Please don't let them hurt me" Charlotte pleaded with him with tears and shaking voice looking terrified making Bellamy look at us "If you guys have any bright ideas, speak up" and kept looking at us but I lowered my head refusing to look at him young or not she killed Wells "Now you stay quiet" he said glaring at Clarke "Those are your boys out there" Finn yelled at him "This is not my fault. If she had listened to me, those idiots would still be building the wall" Bellamy yelled back glaring at both of them "You want to build a society, princess?" Murphy yelled again making Finn drop down to lift the curtain to look outside" Let's build a society. Bring her out" Finn quickly closed the curtain standing back up "No! Please, Bellamy" Charlotte pleaded terrified making Bellamy drop to his next in front of her "Charlotte, hey, it's gonna be ok. Just stay with them" I was probably going to regret doing but the hell with it she didn't deserve to get treated this way.

"Finn take Clarke and Charlotte with you, hide wherever you can" I spoke making them look at me Clarke didn't say anything but Finn nodded his head understandingly so I looked at Bellamy "Go out there and stall him" but he shook his head walking over me "You can't stay here if he finds you here instead of Charlotte he'll hurt you" he said looking at Finn for back up "He's right Elena" he agreed both of them not letting me argue. We were running toward the hole in the wall fast and quietly with Finn leading the way we reached the wall passing it running towards the grave when Clarke stopped putting her hands of mine making me also stop "What?" I hissed quietly "I agree with Bellamy but Elena, Murphy might use you to get her" she whispered making me glare at her "So what? I just stay here and do nothing, Clarke you can't ask me that!" I hissed looking behind her to see Finn motioning for us to hurry, I tried to move but Clarke tightened her grip making me look at her again getting impatient "Damn it Elena I can't lose you too!" she finally spoke making me frown seeing her glance at Charlotte and back at me looking truly afraid with a pleading look at her face "Right now you're the one keeping me sane. I can't lose you" she pleaded making me close my eyes hearing the despair and fear in her voice and opened my eyes and let out a sigh making me feel her emotions too and nodded "I'll stay with Monty and Jasper" I told her making her sigh closing her eyes and pull me into a bone crushing hug "Now run!".

* * *

><p>I found Monty and Jasper inside the drop ship, Monty was connecting wires to Clarke wrist band not wanting to interfere and sat quietly next to Jasper managing to give a smile and looked at Monty "I thought you left with Clarke" Jasper whispered making me look at him "I did" I answered "Then why did you come back?" he asked and I let out a sad sigh "Clarke" I summered up "Gotcha" he answered putting his arm around me pulling me into his side tickling me making me giggle taking my mind off Clarke and the others and tried to push his hand put he didn't do it again "I think that without you Clarke won't be able to be what she is" he spoke making me lift my head from his shoulder to look at him "What makes you say that?" I asked curiously "You may not see it but she always looks up to you and not just that, there's something about you that makes people want to be good. You look at someone without judging them no matter who they are and what they did. Hell you made Murphy fall for you and he's a dick" he said making me laugh at his bluntness "You even make Bellamy wait for you before he decides, you truly are amazing" he finished making me smile warming my heart at his words looking into his eyes "You're a good friend" I murmured snuggling into his side feeling appreciated.<p>

* * *

><p>"Finn" Murphy yelled not taking his eyes off the ground while Finn stopped waiting to hear what he wanted to say "Tell Elena I'm sorry" he whispered while Finn stood there and looked at Murphy not knowing what to feel about him but he knew that Murphy truly meant it. As much as he was angry "I will" he managed to get out and turned away starting to walk back to camp. Back to tell Elena that her best friend decided to banish alongside Bellamy the guy she might have had feeling for.<p>

* * *

><p>It was late and I was worried, they weren't back yet and it was already dark and finally I saw a mop of blonde hair appearing out of the woods, Clarke. I let out a sigh of relief walking to stand next to the fire. Bellamy showed up soon after her but both had a look of defeat on their faces making my heart drop, like they lost. I saw Murphy's goons making me hold my breath they kept walking but no Murphy and then Finn appeared straight away caught my gaze and slowly shook his head and I knew what it meant not seeing Charlotte either, they were gone. I took a deep breath and saw Clarke with a very guilty look on her face walking towards me but I shook my head making her stop in her tracks not wanting to talk to her and started to back away not wanting to hear how they got back and what happened.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm lost Wells" I whispered sitting next to Wells's grave putting flowers on it letting out a sigh, everyone at camp gathered around the fire to hear what happened but I chose to be here. I didn't know how I felt towards Murphy, I knew I cared about him but I don't know if I had feeling for him I guess I'll never find out, I heard a twig snap from behind me but I couldn't care less. After a moment someone sat beside me and I turned to look and saw it was Finn "Not to be rude or anything but I want to be alone" I said returning my gaze to the grave but he didn't say anything "He wanted me to tell you he was sorry" he said making me heart miss a beat and looked at him in disbelief I thought Bellamy killed him "He's alive?" I asked and couldn't help but sound relieved making Finn smile at me "Yeah, that's what they're going to tell everyone" he told my and grabbed my hand "Just come back when you're ready" he gave my hand a squeeze and got up but not before leaving a torch embedded on the ground close to me and walked away. Why couldn't I fall for one of the good guys I thought to myself watching him walk back to camp.<p>

* * *

><p>"Will we be able to talk to them?" Clarke asked looking at Monty while Octavia, Jasper and I stood close to her Finn leaning on the wall close by all of us watching Monty "No, More like morse code" he replied and looked at Jasper "You want to do the honors?" he asked while Jasper walked next to him and handed him the wire "That port right there" he showed pointing it so Jasper would see and slowly Jasper brought it there and took a deep breath and gently attached it to the port when I spark appeared and I felt a sharp pain on my wrist were the wrist band was making me hiss in pain "What happened?" Clarke demanded but I think I know what happened "It didn't work. I think we fried all the wristbands" Monty answered sadly sounding disappointed with himself making me put a comforting hand on his shoulder "We'll figure something out" I said to try reassure him but I didn't know if I believed in what I just told him Finn stormed out not looking back and Clarke glanced between us and ran after him and Jasper started to walk backwards and slid down the wall followed by Octavia who knelt in front of him. Monty was messing when I saw Octavia leaning over and kiss Jasper quickly hitting Monty's shoulder making him look too, we both turned to each us with the same grin on our faces and did a fist bump because we kinda knew about hit crush in her, Octavia stood up and started to walk away when Jasper looked over to us and Monty gave him a thumb up making him crack a smile as if to say good job making me laugh at their childish behavior "Elena you comin?' Octavia asked looking at me from the exit "Where?" I asked not in the mood to wonder around "My tent, to sleep figured…" she trailed off moving around and I couldn't help but smile at her "Night Monty" I parted kissing his cheek running over to Octavia who led me to her tent this time missing Jasper's thumb up to Monty.<p> 


End file.
